


Nightmare In Domino City.

by Nocvelchick316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocvelchick316/pseuds/Nocvelchick316
Summary: I Don't own any of the names or the Anime Show,  @ Copy-Write.





	Nightmare In Domino City.

**Author's Note:**

> Zane is about to have a scary nightmare about his girlfriend Tara Yuki married to Aster Phoenix.

On A Clear Starry Night In Domino City, everyone was getting ready for bed, at a Rented Apartment, Zane Truesdale had just returned from a Duel Monsters Tournament At the Kaiba Dome, He had won the Tournament, He had just got done eating dinner, he showered up, He put on his sleeping attire, He pulled back the covers on his bed, he got into bed, and went to sleep, Until Zane was starting to have a scary nightmare.

In His Scary Nightmare, Zane was walking down a long dark tunnel, until he saw a fading light shining in the distance, as he approached it, the light started to become brighter, brighter, brighter, brighter, brighter, Zane had to shield his eyes, until his eyes became used to the light, He was surprised to find that Domino City had changed, he saw that it had changed, He saw people wearing strange clothes, walking up and down the sidewalk, there were taller buildings, everything was nice and clean,

Suddenly the screen that was on a tall tower came on, Zane was shocked to see his Girlfriend Tara Yuki, she was a lot older, Her brown hair was done up nicely, She was dressed in a Light Tan suit, and was about to make an announcement. 

"Hello Domino City, I have a Big Announcement To Make, I'm going to be having a Big Duel Monsters Tournament and It's going to be The Biggest, The Baddest, and The Best Duel Monster Tournament That'll put all the other Duel Monster Tournaments to Shame, and As My Late Father Seto Kaiba would say, Duelist Better Duel Your Best Or Else", Older Tara said as she got off the Screen. 

Zane was surprised about It, He decided to see her, He started walking over toward Kaiba Corp, he started walking by a Local Park, He stopped and saw some little kids Dueling, and some were playing on the playground equipment, he saw a barrier that was in the middle, He looked over at the children that were playing on the playground equipment, and some were playing ball, Until a ball started rolling away, Zane saw someone chasing after it, He started running after and caught the ball before it went out on the street, He looked and was surprised to see little girl around 6-years-old, she had brown hair, grey colored eyes, she was dressed in underwear, shorts, shirt, sandal shoes, she looked at him with a worried look in her eyes, Zane wondered where her Nanny was at, She looked over and saw her Nanny, She was in her middle 20's Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, wearing underwear, bra, shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, She was talking to some other women and had her back to them, Zane decided to talk to the Little Girl.

"Here you go, Don't go running out in the middle of the street, it's dangerous", Zane said as he looked at her. 

"All Right, I won't", The Little Girl replied as she looked at him.


End file.
